Kitkat the Lomesome Pup
This story is for PitbullLover's Summer Contest, but anyone can read it. Hope you enjoy it!. Summary Kitkat has always been happy with her brothers since the day she was born, but for her brothers, Koco and Kream, have been ignoring her all because they did not like her games she wanted to play. Will Poprock help her out? Or will Koco and Kream be her brothers again instead of ignoring her? Characters Kitkat (main character) Poprock (main character) Koco (semi-main character) Kream (semi-main character) Quin (mentioned) *May be more to come* Story It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay and everything was lovely. The birds were singing, the worms were squirming , the trees were singing with the wind. Yes it was a perfect day to go play except for one pup who was under a tree watching her brothers, Koco and Kream, with a sad look on her face. Kitkat: *Sigh* Why do I have to be the only girl in the family. Poprock: Something wrong sweetie? Kitkat jumped out of surprise. Kitkat: Y-y-yeah mom. E-everything is fine. Poprock: Kitkat, I know something is wrong why don't you tell me. Kitkat: W-well I-I don't like being the only girl in the family Poprock: Why is that? You can still have fun as a girl if you play with your brothers. Kitkat: Y-yea, b-but all they want to do is play pranks on each other a-and i don't like that. Poprock: Oh pranks. Hey kitkat, did you know your father and I used to play pranks at each other all the time? Kitkat: R-really? Poprock: Yeah, but that is another story. Did you tell them you didn't want to do pranks so that you can play something you all like to play? Kitkat: *nods no* Poprock: Why is that? Kitkat: I-I didn't want to hurt their feelings so I said I was tired and went under this tree right here. Poprock; Sweetie, you should have told on them, they would have listened. Kitkat: R-really? A-are you sure they won't be mad at me? Poprock: I am positive. Let's go tell them now. Kitkat: O-ok. They then went to Koco and Kream. Kream: Ahh you got me again *laughs with Koco saw Kitkat* Hey sis. How was your nap? Kitkat *looked at her mom and looked back* I-I didn't take a nap. Koco: Huh? How come? She was scared to tell the truth. Poprock: It's ok sweetie go on! Kitkat: W-well...You wanted to do pranks and I didn't want to play pranks so....I left and lied... Kream: Why didn't you tell us? We would have thought of something different. Kitkat: I didn't want you both to be mad at me... Kream: Oh....well you should have said something. Koco: Yeah we would have thought of a new game that we all like. Kitkat: Y-You would have? Kream and Koco: Of course! We love you sis! *hugged Kitkat* Kitkat: *hugged back* Thanks Kream and Koco! Poprock: See Kitkat, I knew they would have changed their game. Kitkat: Thanks mom! Poprock: Your welcome and remember. You should always stand up for yourselves about something that isn't right or that you don't like and everyone is happy! THE END *I would like to thank PitbullLover for letting me use her characters in the story!*